


Tom's Promise Part 2

by 410CheshireCatSmile014



Series: Pool Boy [8]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Crying, Heartache, Love, M/M, Promises, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:30:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/410CheshireCatSmile014/pseuds/410CheshireCatSmile014
Summary: Bill wakes up to find Tom has left him, and has a choice to make. Will he choose Tom or Bushido?





	1. Chapter 1

Bill stretched, eyes refusing to open even though he was awake. His head was killing him, and his mouth felt incredibly dry, but he felt happy. Slowly, he let his eyes flutter open and he lay awake. He tried to think about the night prior, but everything was fuzzy. He remembered going to the club with Andrea's and the need to relieve himself. He remembered missing Tom, and then... and then what? He sat up in bed, black painted finger nail's tapping his chin. Then, like a light bulb going off, Bill gasped, "Bushido." So... how did he get home? Did Andi find him and bring him home? Did Bushido? And he let out another gasp at the thought. He quickly flung his leg's over the side of the bed and ran for the bathroom, emptying the contents of his stomach into the toilet. He felt so ill, and his head was killing him. He really did miss Tom. He needed some pain killer's and a nice big glass of cold water. He made his way into the kitchen and poured himself some water, when he turned he found a sticky note stuck to the counter. 

 

Billy, I don't expect you to remember everything that happened last night, but I do expect you to know how much it hurt me finding you like that and with him of all people. If I hadn't shown up what would have happened? I couldn't take it anymore, after I brought you home and tucked you into bed and watched you sleep, I just couldn't take it. It's time for you to choose who you really want to be with. It's me or him. If you pick me I don't want to ever know, see or hear of Bushido again. If you pick him I will understand. I don't want to hold you back from the person you love, because I love you so much, and I would do anything for you, literally anything, so if you choose him, I'll leave you two alone and I will wish you the best even though it might kill me. I guess I'll know by tonight what your answer will be.   
I hope to see you at the alter. I love you! - Tom

By the time Bill was done reading the note he had broken down into hysteric's. His whole body was shaking and he couldn't breathe right. His head was pounding, and his chest felt as though it was going to cave in. He couldn't remember what exactly happened, but he knew he had fucked up again.   
He closed his eyes tight, trying to jog his memory of the night before, and glimpses of Bushido's face above him came to mind. Bushido's hands on his bare body and the tingling of lips on his neck came back to him. He remembered how out of it he was and how heavy his body felt. Then he remembered arguing, and then Tom holding him, and him telling Tom that he had been drugged. "Fuck!" Bill screamed at no one. His body slumped to the floor, and he began crying and shaking. This wasn't supposed to be how this day went. It was his wedding day after all. Things were supposed to be perfect, and it was far from perfect. 

A knock from the front door pulled Bill from his broken thoughts of loosing the love of his life, and he quickly scrambled to his feet thinking it might be Tom. "Tomi. I'm coming Tomi!" Bill cried, and threw the door open. Bill's face fell instantly, the person in front of him wasn't Tom, but Andreas. "Andi." Bill said bursting into tears, "I thought you were Tom."  
"Oh." Andreas said, "Why? Where is Tom? What happened last night?"

Bill let Andreas into the house and explained everything to him, even letting him read the letter Tom left him. After Andreas had finished reading the letter Tom left behind, he slowly placed it back down on the kitchen table, and looked up at Bill with blinking eyes. "Wow." Was all he could muster for quite some time, and Bill just stared back at him with wide tear filled eyes. "I love him, Andi, I don't want to loose him. What if he hates me, and he never wants to see me again." Bill choked out another sob. "Wait, Bill, Did you read the same letter I did, because this guy really loves you and even said it's your choice. He'll be waiting for you at the alter." Bill looked at Andreas and hiccuped. "C'mon, let's get you ready for your wedding." Andi had already made Bill some herbal tea to relax him and demanded that he go take a shower. Andreas went out to pick up Bill's suit. It wasn't your average tux. In fact, it was blue, and it fit Bill's, very outgoing, sense of style. 

All in all, it took Bill only a few hours to get ready, meanwhile Tom was pacing in his hotel suite. Georg and Gustav trying to talk him down. "Man, you even said that he had been drugged, he had no control over the situation." Gustav said. "That's not the point though." Tom groaned out, "Bushido has been a thorn in my side since the get go. He's always around, and Bill does nothing about it."

"Do you honestly think that Bushido is going to be coming around after what you did to him last night?" Franziska asked, her hand laced together with Gustav's. Tom turned and just stared at his friends, he looked completely exhausted and worn out. He had been pacing most of the night filled with anger. After he had left Bill, he had called Georg and asked for his best friend to come down to the hotel room. As soon as Georg had entered the room, Tom had explained what happened and how he had beat up Bushido. Georg had text Gustav soon after, and he had come down with his wife. 

As they were sitting talking and drinking beer, everyone, except for Franziska since she was expecting, her cell phone went off, indicating a new text. Everyone ignored it except for her, of course, and she couldn't help the smile play on her lips as she read the text from Andreas: Hey Zi, Are you busy? I really need some help, we need to get Bill ready for his wedding. Bring your make up kit. -Andi

"Look's like I need to go get a boy ready for his wedding." Franziska said, slipping out of the chair, rubbing at her swollen belly. She kissed Gustav, and headed for the door.   
"Was that Bill? Is he okay? What did he say?" Tom asked.

"It was Andi, and I suggest you get ready too. Your wedding is going to start soon and you better be there." With that, Fraziska scurried out the door and on her way to Bill and Tom's house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter in this one, will Bill and Tom get married. And Franziska goes into labor.

Franziska had just finished putting on the finishing touches of Bill's makeup, and watched as Bill looked himself over in the mirror. He was smiling for the first time that day and he felt his stomach tighten. "Oh god. What if he says no. What if..." Franziska, smiled softly, and pressed her finger to her lips, and shushed him. "Bill honey. Tom loves you. Trust me, I've seen him date a lot of girls, and no boy has ever made Tom so over the heels lovesick like you have." Bill sighed, and stared down at his hands, folded in his lap, "I just love him so much, and I don't want to lose him."  
"Well, let's get you to your wedding, and when we get there, you can tell him that." They exchanged smiles, and went to stand up. Franziska's face scrunched up in pain, and she pressed the palm of her hand to her swollen belly. "Are you alright?" Bill asked, trying to hold his friend up, "Fanziska..." Bill said, and her heard her exhale, "I'm fine, just a contraction. It's been happening a lot lately. The doctor says it's just my body getting ready for labor. No worries." She said, and straightend herself up. "Now, we have a wedding to get to."

 

"Relax, man, he'll be here." Georg said, patting his friend on the shoulder. Tom was pacing inside a small wedding chapel they had both deicded on, mainly because it was small, cozy and most important to Bill, it was private. There were ten rows of five seats on each side of the aisle. Light blue ribbon accented the aisle, rose petals laid down the aisle, guiding the way down to where Tom was currently pacing in his blue and gray suit, which matched Bill's. There was also a piano off to the right. The ordianed minister was a middle aged woman who looked exhausted, but happy to be there. She wore a black skirt suit, and her long hair was pulled back into a bun, making her head looking bigger and heavy.   
"You keep telling me that like he'll magically show up. He's not gonna show up. I'm so fucking stu..."  
"Tom! Tomi!" Came Bill's breathless voice, as he ran down the aisle and straight into Tom's arm's. Tom was knocked back two steps, but he held himself up, and held onto Bill, eyes wide in shock. "You came. You really came." Tom whispered, not really believing it. "Of course I did. Tomi, I love you so much, you are so amazing, and I love you and I never want to be without you again did I tell you I loved you?" Bill said, finally stopping to breathe. Tom laughed, "I love you too. I love you so much." The couple shared a hug, just enjoying being together again, and feeling the other against them. It was an amazing feeling, and an equally amazing sight to see.  
Their friends, Georg, Gustav and Franziska, and Andrea's was there. Sitting in the front row was Tom's parents, and they were happy seeing their son happy. Bill looked around, The room, "They never came. I'm so sorry baby." Tom said, and pressed a kiss to Bill's temple. "I don't care, I'm just glad your here."   
"Me too."  
"Let's get married." Bill said.

 

"The two of you have written your own vows, correct?"   
Bill and Tom nodded and replied, "Yes."  
"Tom, you may go first."  
Tom turned to Bill, their hands entwined together, and they both stared deeply into each other's eyes. Bill was tearing up, and Tom reached up and gently brushed a stray tear away. He had had a speach prepared, but right now, in the moment, he couldn't remember a damn thing he wanted to say. There was so many things to say, so much love to express, and at the time when it counted the most, he couldn't think of a single damn thing to say. He felt his cheeks flush pink, and he cleared his throat, and focused soley on the only person that mattered. Bill. "Forever?"   
"Forever." Bill replied.  
"I know pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss."  
Bill let out an excited little gasp, Tom stepped forward, taking Bill into his arm's. Bill tilted his head and closed his eyes and just as his eyes slipped shut, he felt Tom's breath over his lips, and he shivered. Slowly, Tom pressed his lips against Bills in a simple, but beautiful kiss. In the backround they could hear the cheer's and whistles of their friends and family.   
They left together hand in hand and as they got to the exit and turned to wave, they watched as Franziska doubled over in pain and then everyone gasped in shock when a sudden large pool of liquid gathered around her feet. "Um, guys, my water just broke." Franziska announced.   
Bill and Tom looked at each other, and then ushered the pregnant couple into their limo. Everyone was heading to the hospital.   
Seven hours later, Franziska and Gustav welcomed their new daughter into the world.  
"Do you want one of those?" Tom asked.  
"Why are you going to get me pregnant?" Bill asked, leaning against his husband, as he craddled his and Tom's god daughter, Erika Shaffer.   
"We should have some fun trying, right?" Tom said, wiggling his brows.   
"I'd smack you right now, but I'm holding a baby right now." Bill said, staring down at the peaceful little sleeping bundle. "And to answer your question, I'm not sure, maybe one day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should Bill and Tom have a baby? One or two? Boy or girl, or both? Or should they be childless and see what married life brings them? Let me know :)


End file.
